


Драбблушки

by Givsen



Category: GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Отрывки, зарисовки, виньетки по разным группам. Не кроссовер. Местами АУ, местами хрен пойми что.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jonghyun/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Зверь с красными глазами (BTS, Ким Тэхён/ОЖП, AU, мистика)

Внутри него сидит зверь с красными глазами — у него вздыблена шерсть, ощерена пасть, а с длинных клыков капает пенящаяся слюна. Он бешеный, этот зверь, безумный, кровожадный, но, благодаря Ким Тэхёну, безобидный. Потому что он сидит внутри. Рвётся наружу, рычит, воет, скребёт чёрными когтями внутренности, но выбраться не может.  
Пока.  
Временами Тэхёну сложно сдерживать его, особенно когда на небе светит кровавая луна во всём своём великолепии, а нос улавливает переплетающиеся причудливым сонмом запахи: чьё-то дыхание — торопливое, срывающееся; чей-то страх — всепоглощающий, панический; чьи-то слёзы — отчаянные, горькие. Зверь внутри ворчит, волнуется, Тэхёну приходится напрягаться, чтобы сдержать его в очередной раз.  
Однако с недавних пор ему помогают держать зверя в узде. Её ладони способны усмирить поглощающую его без остатка жажду.  
— Шин Лаим.  
— М? — Она поднимает голову от очередного древнего фолианта и убирает мешающую прядь волос за ухо.  
Тэхён сглатывает при виде этого и улыбается.  
— Дай свою руку.  
Вздёрнув бровь, Лаим крепче сжимает слегка потёртую обложку.  
— Нет, и больше не проси. — Она снова утыкается в страницы и делает вид, что не обращает внимания на Тэхёна, но он прекрасно видит, как пламенеет её ухо — то самое, за которое она заправила волосы.  
В горле становится сухо от желания куснуть его зубами, но Тэхён силой воли останавливается. Зверь внутри недовольно рычит.  
Прикосновение любого магического существа напоминает лёгкий удар током. Ладони, кончики пальцев, а у некоторых — целые кисти рук наполнены статическим электричеством, которое не чувствуют обычные люди, но хорошо ощущают существа с Той стороны. Поэтому Тэхёну безумно нравится, когда Лаим специально или же нет прикасается к нему. Его пробирают до дрожи искры, которыми заряжены её пальцы.  
Она ведь ведьма. И прекрасно умеет с этим управляться.  
— Ну дай руку!  
— Отстань.  
Тэхёну хочется засмеяться от её смущения, но он старательно держит себя в руках. Лаим обидится, если поймёт, что его это веселит. Ему ведь ничего не стоит взять её ладонь и облизать палец. А ещё лучше — втянуть его в рот и прикусить зубами. Ламм в такие моменты на долю секунды теряет контроль над своими силами, и у Тэхёна на языке отпечатывается забавный привкус, которому он никак не может придумать определение. Общаясь с человеческими детьми, он узнал, что что-то похожее испытываешь, когда облизываешь батарейку. Жаль, что проверить наверняка у него никогда не получится.  
Когда Тэхён сделал это впервые, Лаим вырвала руку и несильно шлёпнула его по лицу. Во второй раз она раздражённо зарычала и отпихнула его. На третий — дождалась, когда он сам отпустит её руку и со скептичным лицом спросила: «Наелся?». Она тогда честно старалась сохранить самообладание, но Тэхёна её поведение не смогло обмануть. Он прекрасно видел её смятение — это доставило и ему, и зверю неимоверное удовольствие.  
Теперь Лаим старается не допускать промахов и беречь руки. Однако Тэхён всё равно исхитряется доставать её. Потому что только её прикосновение способно заглушить голод. Только её слушается огромный жуткий монстр внутри него.  
— Я закончила. — Лаим поднимается и, зажав фолиант подмышкой, кивает подскочившему Тэхёну. — Тут много полезной информации. Завтра обязательно притащи ко мне Чимина, надо попробовать ещё одно заклинание.  
— Непременно!  
Тэхён с готовностью кивает и, извернувшись, подставляет голову. На несколько мгновений он замирает в ожидании, успевает досчитать до пяти, а потом Лаим сдаётся.  
— Святая праматерь, ну! — Она кладёт ладонь на его макушку и лёгким движением взъерошивает волосы. Тэхён ёжится от пробежавшегося по коже статического электричества. — И почему тебе это настолько нравится?  
Тэхён чувствует, как зверь с красными глазами жмёт уши к большой голове и, отступив, укладывается на место. Внутри разливается уютное спокойствие, губы моментально растягивает улыбка.  
— Даже не знаю, — пожимает плечами он и протягивает Лаим руку. — Может, мне нравится, что это делаешь именно ты?  
Лаим вспыхивает, её пальцы обжигают его ладонь ударом тока. Это приятно.  
В смысле, приятно знать, что её это тоже не оставляет равнодушной.  
— Скажешь тоже, — фыркает Лаим и, вздохнув, командует: — Идём, у нас мало времени.  
Тэхён целую секунду медлит, залюбовавшись её серьёзным лицом, а затем сосредотачивается и Прыгает. В следующее мгновение в библиотеке становится пусто, а об их присутствии напоминает лишь далёкое эхо хлопка.


	2. Счастье для семьи (GOT7, Джексон, AU)

Китайский квартал оборотней похож на огромный, слепящий неоном притон.  
Джексон бредёт по узким улицам, щурясь от яркого света, и ёжится, когда вслед ему раздаётся клацанье зубов и глухое утробное рычание.  
Сегодня полная луна, обитатели квартала едва контролируют себя, поэтому самые слабые не рискуют носа из дома показывать.  
Джексон себя слабым не считает. Он скалится в ответ на угрожающее фырчание и прожигает взглядом всех попадающихся ему на пути соседей. Те держатся на расстоянии — знают о его крутом нраве и несдержанности, особенно когда дело касается семьи. Однако Джексона это не обманывает — он прекрасно понимает, что они только и ждут момента, чтобы отбить его от родителей и сожрать их. Слабых не любят, от стариков предпочитают избавляться сразу, чтобы те не потребляли и без того скудные ресурсы, так что Джексону с младых ногтей приходится буквально зубами выгрызать для своих родителей право на жизнь.  
Нырнув в метро, Джексон пересаживается на ветку, ведущую к центру, и вздыхает. Мама обещала, что они запрутся дома и никого не пустят, пока он не вернётся. Их ситуация до смешного напоминает пресловутую сказку про красную шапочку, только волк в их случае — кормилец и защитник.  
Остановившись у высокого, практически задевающего облака здания с красивыми, подсвеченными неоном буквами JYPE, Джексон выдыхает. От сегодняшнего разговора будет зависеть всё. Нужно собрать в кулак всё своё умение убеждать и заставить директора поверить ему.  
Поверить в то, что он не отступится.  
В кабинете оказывается темно. На улице ночь, но директор, Пак Джинён, не торопится зажигать свет. Он сидит в большом мягком кресле — Джексон от самой двери улавливает исходящие от него запахи силы и серы. Не очень приятно, но терпимо.  
Он проводит тыльной стороной ладони под носом, задерживает дыхание и приближается.  
— Я знаю, зачем ты пришёл, — говорит директор вместо приветствия.  
Джексон кивает.  
— И ваш ответ?  
— Отказ.  
Внутри Джексона всё падает. Он тяжело сглатывает, хмурится и делает ещё попытку:  
— Почему?  
Джинён вздыхает. Он поднимается на ноги, в обступающей его темноте на фоне окна он кажется по-настоящему огромным. Джексон чувствует, как кишки слипаются от страха. Он знает, кто такой Пак Джинён, чувствует его сущность, в ушах шумит от источаемой им силы. Для него стереть кого-то типа Джексона в порошок — раз плюнуть.  
Однако вместо этого Джинён усмехается:  
— Я совру, если скажу, что ты мне неинтересен. Ты вообще первый оборотень, который предложил мне свои услуги. Загвоздка в том, что я знаю, как и почему работают мои парни. Что будешь делать ты и каковы твои мотивы, для меня загадка.  
Джексон медленно выдыхает. Уже лучше.  
— Мне не нужна ваша энергия. Всё, что я смогу добыть своими силами, я буду переправлять на Ту сторону или складывать в баночку, или вливать из пипетки в рты тех, в кого вы ткнёте пальцем — у меня другие способы пропитания, мне это не нужно.  
— И как ты собрался это делать? Ты ведь не демон.  
Губы Джексона трогает улыбка.  
— Не недооценивайте животный магнетизм.  
Джинён разражается смехом, становится почти легко дышать.  
— Хорошо, допустим. Но что движет тобой? То есть нам энергия нужна, чтобы жить. Какова твоя цель?  
Вот оно. Теперь, главное, не испортить.  
— Лично мне не нужно ничего. А вот моей семье пригодилась бы ваша поддержка.  
Глаза Джинёна вспыхивают насыщенно-бордовым оттенком, атмосфера снова сгущается. По коже Джексона ползут мурашки, волк внутри, скуля и скалясь, жмёт уши к голове.  
— Условия?  
— Вы переселяете мою семью из квартала оборотней в любое другое место, где они будут в безопасности, и обеспечиваете им круглосуточную защиту на случай, если кто-то из стаи захочет добраться до них. Взамен вы получаете меня, мою силу, работоспособность и умение отдаваться делу.  
С губ Джинёна срывается смешок.  
— Да ты в себе более чем уверен, я смотрю. — Он прищуривается. — Какие у меня будут гарантии, что ты останешься верен своему слову и мне?  
Джексон подбирается. Он ненавидит ложь, но если директору требуются гарантии…  
Шагнув к столу, Джексон берёт стаканчик с канцелярскими принадлежностями. Небрежно высыпав карандаши и ручки прямо на пол, он без раздумий впивается зубами в своё запястье и, сжав кулак, сцеживает немного крови в стаканчик. Боль его не беспокоит.  
Глаза Пак Джинёна чуть расширяются.  
— Ты в курсе, что после такого ты больше не будешь принадлежать себе?  
— А я себе и не нужен, — отрезает Джексон. — Я нужен своей семье.  
Несколько секунд Джинён смотрит на протянутый стаканчик, затем усмехается и начинает аплодировать. В тишине кабинета хлопки ладоней бьют по ушам с утроенной силой.  
— Я не ошибся, ты и впрямь чертовски интересен. — Он отводит рукой стаканчик. — Прибереги это на крайний случай. И приготовь семью к переезду, завтра утром за ними заедут мои люди.  
Из здания Джексон выходит на ватных ногах. У него вся спина мокрая, футболка липнет к коже, вызывая омерзение. Однако в душе взрываются настоящие фейерверки.  
Он смог! У него получилось выбить для родителей ещё несколько лет спокойного существования!  
Это, конечно, вечно не продлится, но пока они счастливы, Джексон из кожи вон вылезет, чтобы их счастье сохранялось как можно дольше. Ну а когда милость Пак Джинёна подойдёт к концу, он обязательно придумает что-нибудь ещё.


	3. Время (SHINee, Онью, ангст)

До полуночи остаётся всего ничего — секундная стрелка несётся по циферблату со скоростью, которая едва ли поддаётся описанию.  
Говорят, новый день сулит новые эмоции, однако Джинки не чувствует трепета или волнения. Он смотрит на часы, меланхолично следит взглядом за перемещением стрелки и мысленно считает глотки. Горло жжёт от крепкого алкоголя, в животе приятно тепло, но на душе по-прежнему гадко. И ничто не может это исправить — ни растущее количество градусов в крови, ни одиннадцать сорок три на часах.  
Ни целая прорва пропущенных звонков.  
Дисплей высвечивает космическую цифру, и Джинки с некоторой долей ироничного удивления думает, что идёт на рекорд. Ещё ни разу он не пропускал пятьдесят восемь вызовов подряд. Джонхён его, наверное, сейчас кроет на чём свет стоит, но в то же время он совершенно точно знает, что пока Джинки не соберётся, его бесполезно тормошить. Поэтому к нему никто не приходит.  
Дружеская вежливость. Почти смешно.  
Хотя нет, ни капли.  
Монотонный бой настенных часов заставляет Джинки поднять взгляд. Ровно двенадцать. Здравствуй, новый день.  
Он протягивает руку к стоящему у дивана столику, берёт прохладный стакан с плещущимся на самом дне виски и делает большой глоток, хватая больше воздуха, чем жидкости. Затем он салютует часам, поправляет подушку и, устроившись, снова принимается следить за секундной стрелкой.  
Одна минута первого. Семнадцатый день с тех пор, как её телефон стал недоступен.


	4. Город (BTS, Джин)

Большой город похож на огромную детскую площадку.  
Сокджин бродит по нему, разглядывая каждый уголок с любопытством ребёнка, ведь ему интересно абсолютно всё: широкие сырые улицы, наполненные шумом, запахом метро и разговорами прохожих; высотные здания, крыши которых теряются где-то в облаках, а также люди. Много людей, непохожих ни на него, ни та тех, кого он знает.  
Это забавно.  
Сокджин смотрит в витрину магазина, сложив руки козырьком. Внутри все заняты своими делами, однако одна консультантов внезапно останавливается и, заметив любопытствующую физиономию, неожиданно улыбается. Опасливо оглянувшись, она поднимает руку и робко машет Сокджину, а затем так спешно убегает, что тот не успевает отреагировать.  
Смутившись, Сокджин отходит от витрины, делает несколько шагов в сторону автобусной остановки, но тут его будто кто-то толкает в спину. Остановившись, он оборачивается и видит в витрине лицо той самой девушки. Она смотрит на него так пристально, что становится смешно — неужели он так же выглядел пару минут назад?  
Сокджин поднимает руку и, улыбнувшись, машет ей. Это, наверное, чертовски глупо выглядит со стороны, но в груди почему-то всё равно разливается что-то большое и тёплое.  
Большой город похож на огромную детскую площадку, так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что однажды ты можешь встретить родственную душу.


	5. Гений (BTS, Шуга)

Встречаться с Мин Юнги — всё равно что сидеть голой жопой на тающем леднике. На первый взгляд он холодный, неприступный и серьёзный, но потом случается какая-нибудь ерунда — и ты соскальзываешь вниз на волне совершеннейшего идиотизма. Потому что Мин Юнги за один момент может стать совершеннейшим придурком — таким, что начинаешь понимать, почему он так спокойно уживается со своей группой.  
Смс в пять утра с жалобами, как его затрахало ездить на фотосессии ни свет ни заря, — это норма.  
Пожелание надеть шапку по пути на учёбу, не то тебя ждёт мучительная насильственная смерть, — тоже.  
Однако к этому довольно быстро привыкаешь, особенно когда понимаешь, что Юнги нравится тебе любым: и ленивым засранцем с вечно недовольным лицом, и нытиком, который считает, что страдать нужно коллективно, и ебланавтом. С ним не соскучишься, поэтому в три часа ночи ты, зевая, ползёшь в круглосуточный магазин за кофе, ведь у гения Мин Шуги желание творить, а это значит, что бессонница теперь у вас обоих.


	6. Перемены (SHINee, Джонхён, романтика)

Джонхён бродит по комнатам дома. Он изредка останавливается, чтобы коснуться того или иного предмета мебели, и ему не то чтобы неспокойно, но определённая доля волнения имеет место быть, ведь он понимает, что теперь всё будет по-другому. Потому что подушка в спальне хранит запах её шампуня, в ванной стоит бутылёк с какой-то косметической бурдой, а под кроватью валяется забытый носок, который она всё утро тщетно пыталась найти.  
Всё в доме становится немного иначе, будто её присутствие постепенно пропитывает стены.  
Джонхён улыбается, присаживается в кресло и долгим взглядом смотрит на телефон. Сообщений нет, звонков — тоже, но он всё равно знает, что она не сможет не набрать его номер. Потому что она тоже чувствует эти перемены.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это ничего не значит? Наша дружба намного дороже.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты жалеешь о том, что произошло?  
— Нет. Ни капли.  
Натянув ворот футболки на нос, Джонхён зажмуривается.  
Она может сколько угодно отрицать свои чувства, но он ещё полгода назад понял, что уже ничего не будет как прежде. А ещё он понял, что и не хочет этого. Каждое утро видеть её заспанное недовольное лицо, слушать ворчливое «не лезь, я ещё зубы не почистила», обнимать, когда она делает вид, что сопротивляется, бесценно. И он готов раз за разом рушить воздвигаемые ею стены, потому что с каждой сломанной преградой результат становится всё более приятным.  
Она это тоже чувствует.  
Джонхён вздрагивает, услышав сигнал входящего сообщения. Он тыкает пальцем в появившийся на экране конвертик и не может сдержать смеха.  
«Я взяла в заложники твою рубашку. Пока не получу билет в кино и ведро поп-корна, она не вернётся в твой шкаф».  
Кажется, ещё один рубеж преодолён. Ещё немного — и она точно сдастся.


	7. Нуна (GOT7, Джебом/ОЖП)

Хваюн не чувствует подвоха, когда Джебом просит её прийти в студию и послушать, как он исполняет один из своих треков. Он говорит, что беспокоится о звучании и хочет, чтобы специалист подметил все недочёты, поэтому помощь нуны-преподавателя необходима как воздух.  
Та соглашается без раздумий. Джебом — её подопечный, так что у неё даже мысли не возникает, чтобы насторожиться.  
Хваюн приходит в студию, когда все занятия подходят к концу. За окном постепенно сгущаются сумерки, остальные члены группы, гомоня, уходят в общежитие, в студии не остаётся никого, если не считать отчаянно зевающего звуковика, который сидит за пультом. Поздоровавшись с ним, Хваюн поворачивается к звуконепроницаемому стеклу, за которым видится напряжённо хмурящийся Джебом, и взмахивает рукой. Тот моментально отвлекается и, наткнувшись взглядом на преподавателя, расцветает. Наклонившись к микрофону, он произносит:  
— Ингиль-хён, можем начинать.  
Звуковик вяло кивает. Он двигает несколько клавиш вперёд, затем нажимает кнопку, по студии тут же разносится приятная тягучая мелодия. Хваюн невольно покрывается мурашками, потому что та практически завораживает её своим звучанием.  
Выждав начальный проигрыш, Джебом снова придвигается к микрофону и, закрыв глаза, начинает петь. Его голос похож на мёд — тёплый, текучий, вязкий, сладкий. Он обволакивает Хваюн с ног до головы, заставляет забыть про цель визита. Складывается ощущение, будто он затапливает собой всё помещение, Хваюн практически захлёбывается.  
В горле начинает першить.  
Хваюн подносит кулак к лицу и старается беззвучно откашляться. Она кидает косой взгляд на Ингиля, но тот, кажется, находится слишком глубоко в своих мыслях, чтобы обращать внимание на её нервозность. Это хорошо.  
Джебом поёт, не повышая и не понижая интонации, из-за чего у Хваюн возникает ощущение, словно она попадает под гипноз. А когда он, наконец, открывает глаза и смотрит на неё, тело цепенеет. Его взгляд спокойный и уверенный, в нём нет вызова или провокации, но в то же время в нём угадывается столько тщательно сдерживаемого огня, что у Хваюн пересыхает во рту. Она тщетно пытается сглотнуть, пытается отвернуться, чтобы перевести дух, но Джебом не даёт ей сделать этого. Он всё ещё поёт и всё ещё смотрит на неё так, что приходится крепче сжать колени. Ей кажется, что его голос раздевает её, оглаживает нежной лаской по телу, проникает внутрь. Он сладкой истомой растекается по венам, и сухость во рту перестаёт казаться такой уж проблемой, потому что в Хваюн просыпаются куда более сильные чувства.  
Джебом улыбается, когда Хваюн снова подносит кулак к лицу, чтобы откашляться. В его по-лисьему хитрых глазах пляшут искры от яркого освещения студии, и она готова поклясться, что испытываемые ею неудобства — целиком и полностью его заслуга. Он специально позвал её сюда, специально выбрал этот трек и специально смотрит так, что ей хочется спрятаться за креслом Ингиля.  
Музыка стихает в тот момент, когда Хваюн чувствует, как мокрая насквозь блузка прилипает к спине.  
Джебом, распрямившись, скромно улыбается, а затем спрашивает, почти прижавшись губами к микрофону:  
— Нуна, ну как?  
«Так, будто у меня сейчас был секс!» — истерично думает Хваюн и, растянув губы, поднимает большой палец вверх. Она надеется, что ей не придётся врать, будто она всё это время тщательно вслушивалась в звучание. Она не уловила ни единой ошибки по той лишь причине, что старалась удержать себя от желания скинуть мешающую одежду.  
Ингиль, приняв, видимо, замешательство Хваюн за незнание, тыкает пальцем в небольшой микрофон на панели.  
— Чтобы он услышал, говорите сюда.  
Хваюн посылает в его сторону бледную улыбку. Помощничек, блин.  
Основательно прочистив горло, чтобы голос не захрипел в самый ответственный момент, Хвабн наклоняется к микрофону.  
— Хорошее звучание, Джебом-а. Есть пара замечаний, но они незначительные. Если хочешь, можем обсудить их на завтрашнем занятии.  
Джебом по-мальчишески радостно кивает, и Хваюн опять чувствует, как внутри что-то ёкает. Он только что буквально разложил её прямо на пульте своим голосом, не стесняясь ни звуковика, ни обстановки, а теперь вот строит из себя невинность!  
Сумасшествие какое-то, полный бред, ей точно нужен отдых.  
Решив, что лучший отдых — бутылка соджу и две пары свободных ушей, Хваюн степенно прощается с Ингилем, затем машет рукой Джебому и, услышав громкое «Нуна!», останавливается. Джебом смотрит на неё из-за толстого звуконепроницаемого стекла так, что лицо обдаёт жаром.  
— Спасибо за помощь, — говорит он и проводит языком по губам. — До завтра.  
Хваюн выносит из студии на реактивной скорости.


	8. Настоящий (BTS, Хосок/ОЖП)

Когда все привыкают видеть тебя одним, очень сложно потом показывать себя настоящего. Ты носишь маски, улыбаешься через силу и стараешься не подавать виду, что тебе что-то не нравится. Это тяжело, поэтому к концу дня ты чувствуешь себя выжатым лимоном.  
С Хосоком происходит то же самое. Он выкладывается на сцене, выкладывается на шоу, выкладывается везде, где на него смотрят люди. Он цветёт улыбкой, дарит радость и смех, но когда насыщенный день подходит к концу, он перешагивает порог бледной тенью. Он вымотан.  
Зная это, ты уже ждёшь его, поэтому подхватываешь под руки и тянешь в спальню. Чаще всего он валится в кровать и сразу засыпает, а ты потом стягиваешь с него одежду, ругая сквозь зубы дурацкие узкие джинсы. Но порой сон — последнее, что ему нужно. Потому что ему необходима ты.  
Никто, наверное, даже близко не может представить, какой Хосок на самом деле. Нет, он не становится жестоким животным, когда оказывается дома. Он просто так устаёт улыбаться и говорить, что, как правило, предпочитает всё делать молча: молча разворачивает тебя спиной к себе, молча задирает домашнее платье и молча ласкает до тех пор, пока ты не обмякаешь в его руках. Затем он так же молча укладывает тебя на кровать и перестаёт сдерживаться.  
Заканчивается всё, когда он лишается последних сил. Тогда он засыпает, стиснув тебя в таких крепких объятиях, что невозможно пошевелиться. Приходится, ворча, устраиваться так.  
Ты знаешь, что с утра он снова будет улыбчивым, весёлым и позитивным — таким, каким его любят сотни, тысячи людей по всему миру. Однако когда наступит вечер, ты всё равно будешь с нетерпением ждать его возвращения, потому что знаешь, что только тебе он не боится показывать себя настоящего. С тобой он точно не станет притворяться.


	9. Шёлк (BTS, Чимин/ОЖП, ангст)

Работа до седьмого пота, на износ, до кровавых мозолей — это про него. Он не живёт за пределами студии, потому что даже когда он дома, он всё равно мысленно там. Тренируется, репетирует, вытачивает до алмазного блеска каждую деталь будущей программы. У него и его группы скоро камбэк, а у тебя — две таблетки успокоительного с утра, мама на телефоне, куча терпения и добрая любящая улыбка.  
Так бывает, когда он опять не верит в себя. А не верит в себя он достаточно часто.  
Ты слышишь поворот ключа в замочной скважине и, тут же побросав дела, идёшь в прихожую. Чимин появляется на пороге бледный и измотанный — за последние пару недель ты почти привыкла видеть его таким.  
Почти — потому что тебя до сих пор до чёртиков пугает его осунувшееся лицо с запавшими глазами.  
Увидев тебя, Чимин пытается улыбнуться.  
— Чаги-я, ещё не спишь? Ложись, я сейчас в душ, а потом — тоже под одеяло.  
— А как же ужин? — напряжённо спрашиваешь ты.  
Чимин пожимает плечами.  
— Я не голоден. Ложись, за меня не переживай.  
Он скрывается за дверью ванной комнаты, и ты, помедлив немного, со вздохом идёшь следом. Он не голоден, а ты не сильно-то хочешь спать. У вас, кажется, это семейное — попытки угробить себя самыми изощрёнными способами.  
Шагнув в ванную, ты натыкаешься взглядом на сгорбленную спину Чимина. Тот сидит на полу, его плечи едва заметно вздрагивают, и в твоей груди моментально вспухает горький ком.  
Ты осторожно, чтобы не напугать его, опускаешься рядом, обвивает его руками и, уткнувшись лицом между лопаток, сглатываешь. Хочется расплакаться, но ты сдерживаешься изо всех сил. Чимину твои слёзы едва ли помогут преодолеть трудности.  
— Ты молодец, у тебя всё получится, можешь не сомневаться. Ты так усердно работаешь, что просто не может не получиться. Понимаешь? Я верю в тебя. Я даже в себя не верю так, как верю в тебя. Знай это, пожалуйста.  
Зажмурившись, ты стискиваешь зубы и почти вздрагивает, когда твою ледяную руку накрывает ладонь. Чимин мягко сжимает твои пальцы, его спина чуть расслабляется.  
Наверное, это единственное, что ты можешь для него сделать. И, хочется верить, твоя поддержка действительно помогает.


End file.
